


Subtext

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been saying "I love you" this whole time. He just hasn't been using the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of how these two might have said their "I love you"s in this universe (the other is ["Lucky."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826431)) I can't decide which one I like better.

It was a week after their first kiss, in the middle of a firefight with a very annoyed group of local drug smugglers, that Danny had a revelation. Steve had gotten that look in his eye, the one that usually meant he was about to leap dramatically over something and dive straight into the middle of gunfire, and Danny had practically growled at him. "Don't you _dare_."

Steve had looked at him, startled, then his expression had softened briefly and he'd given Danny a small nod. Then he'd started thinking again, coming up with a plan that somehow miraculously didn't involve him doing something stupidly dangerous (but still somehow managed to work in an explosion). The sheer relief that had hit Danny in that moment had been overwhelming enough that his knees had actually gone weak for a second.

As soon as that cleared, he realized that Steve hadn't seem at all intimidated by what had been a very sincerely meant threat. In fact, he'd seemed touched, as if Danny had said something, well, sweet. Like "I love you, so I need you to stay safe."

Hell, that was exactly what he'd been saying. He'd admitted as much in Steve's office, hadn't he?

Which ... was a problem. Not that he didn't mean it – as terrifying as that thought was – but he effectively said it _all the time_. If he actually said the words now, particularly in the middle of any kind of romantic moment. it would look like he was pushing the issue in an effort to try and make Steve say them back. There was no way he'd let himself be that guy, especially since Steve already had way the hell damn too much experience trying to live up to other people's expectations.  The last thing he wanted to do was make Steve think he had to say or do certain things to make sure Danny stuck around.

So he'd keep his mouth shut. Should be the easiest thing in the world, right?

000

"I swear, Danny, this is nothing like North Korea." Steve's voice was cajoling, his face absolutely serious.

"How about Japan, then?" Danny shot back, heart pounding. "Remember the plane crash, where you nearly got yourself killed dragging Wo Fat through the jungle? How about that?"

"This will be different," Steve repeated, trying to pretend he hadn't hesitated for a second. "Joe just needs some backup he can trust. The whole thing won't take us more than a few days."

"In _Syria_ ," Danny emphasized, hands stabbing outward for emphasis. He was trying to keep his voice down – Chin and Kono already knew what was happening, but there was no need to let the whole building in on his panic attack – but he was having real trouble breathing. "Which, if the news is any indication, is at _least_ as terrifying as North Korea right now. And your backup will be... who, exactly?"

Steve hesitated, then sighed. "Actually, I'll be Joe's backup."

"Which means your backup will be absolutely nobody." Danny started pacing, following a groove in Steve's office carpet he hadn't had to use in awhile. "And I won't have any idea who the hell to call to try and save you, since _Joe's_ the one who snuck us into—"  

"Danny." Steve moved to stand in front of him, catching him by the upper arms. "You won't have to save me. I'll be back."

"You can't promise me that." Danny took a step back, then let out a shaky breath. "I know you want to, but you can't promise me that."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut a moment, a silent acknowledgement that Danny was right. "I owe him, Danny."

"I know." Danny's chest constricted, flashbacks of North Korea filling his vision. He wanted to handcuff Steve to the damn desk, to find some way to go with them even though he _knew_ how stupid it was.  Anything to assuage the voice in his head shouting that nothing good ever happened to Steve when he tried to leave the country without him.

He forced his breathing to steady as he met Steve's eyes. "If you get captured and tortured while you're over there, I will fly over there just to kick your ass."

_I love you, you asshole. I love you so much it kills me sometimes. Please stay safe._

Steve's expression softened. "I know you will." He pulled Danny into a fierce hug. "I'll be back, Danno," he murmured. "You're not getting rid of me this easily."

Danny's only response was to close his eyes and hold on even more tightly.

000

He didn't manage to sleep at all, the first night, and didn't do much better the next two. He only managed the fourth night because Steve called him and said he was coming home, though he wouldn't be back until sometime the next day. Even then, though, it wasn't an easy sleep, shot through with nightmares of a plane crash and threatening the CIA.

His temper was bad enough that he had to make an apology lunch run, but when he came back from Kamekona's truck Chin met him at the door with a smile. "I've got that," he said kindly, taking the bags out of Danny's hands. "There's a surprise waiting for you in your office."

Danny looked up, saw a very familiar head through the blinds of his office window, and practically shoved the bags in Chin's hands before running back. Steve met him coming the other way, moving just as fast, and they met in the middle with a hug and a kiss that inspired a distant wolf whistle from Kono. Danny barely noticed it, his only focus on the fact that Steve was home safe.

When they broke apart, Danny dragged him into his office and began checking him for injuries. "Any broken bones you haven't bothered to get wrapped?" he asked, lifting up Steve's t-shirt to check for hidden bandages. "Internal injuries you're trying to be stoic about?"

"Nothing." Steve just grinned, holding his arms out for inspection. "Just bruised ribs and some cuts and scrapes."

Miraculously, that seemed 100 percent true. Steve was filthy and obviously exhausted, but he looked as whole and healthy as anyone could hope for. Danny felt like he could breathe again, the sheer relief of it making him feel a little giddy. "How is that even possible? Did you finally find a group of bad guys who don't know how to aim?"

"No." Steve dropped his arms. "I was just more careful."

Danny's throat went tight. "Really?"

"I told you I would be." Steve laid his hands on Danny's shoulders, all the tenderness in the world in his face. "Just like I promised you I'd come home."

Staring up at Steve, Danny realized for the first time that what he was hearing was "I love you." Just like it had been every time Steve had gone against his instincts to try and keep himself a little safer for Danny's sake. He just hadn't been listening.

"You know I love you, right?" The words were breathless, rushing out of his mouth before his brain could get in the way. "It scares me to death sometimes how much I love you."

Steve stopped breathing for a second, eyes flaring with wonder and gratitude and so much love it almost hurt to look at, then he bent down and kissed Danny with everything he had in him. Danny gave it all back, letting himself have a few precious seconds where he didn't have to worry about caution, good sense or the self doubts that still clawed at him. There was a lot that needed to be said, and it was past time that they both got it all out.

When they broke apart, they were both shaking a little. Danny pulled him down into a hug, holding on tight. "Go home," he told him, face against the crook of Steve's neck. "Shower, get some sleep, maybe try to eat something with some actual calories. I will try like hell to concentrate enough to finish up here, then I'll follow you home and keep you too busy to leave the house until we both pick up Grace on Monday."

Steve laughed, not letting go. "Sounds like a plan." Then he inhaled shakily. "I love you, too, Danno. So damn much."

Danny smiled, his eyes wet. "I know you do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
